Mrs Virginia MalfoyRiddle
by TrulyLovly
Summary: Draco askes Ginny to marry him. She says yes. But once they get married she has to make the ultimate sacrafice. Her happiness or her husbands. Which will she pick? (If you are under that age of 17 don't read this. A couple of very smutty chapters.)
1. Happy Birthday Ginny

A/N: If you think you recognize it, I don't own it. 

  


This is my first Draco/Ginny fan fic, so I hope that you like it. 

  


Ch. 1 Happy Birthday Ginny

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


"Happy Birthday my love."

  


Draco handed Ginny a small black velvet box. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes from across the table. Ginny took the box from Draco's hand. She held the small box for a few seconds, twisting and turning it. She smiled and quickly looked up at Draco and them back at the box. 

  


She took a deep breath, closed her eye's, and opened the box. 

  


When Ginny opened her eye's she saw the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

  


She looked up at Draco, but Draco was not sitting across the dinner table anymore. He was now down on one knee on Ginny's right hand side. 

Ginny shifted her body to the right. She looked into his steely grey eyes. Draco took the box from Ginny and removed the ring. He then took Ginny's left hand and looked up at her. She had tears swelling in her eye's. She had a beautiful smile on her face that melted Draco's heart.

  


"Will you Virginia Ann Weasley make me Draco Edward Malfoy the happiest man in the universe and become my wife?"

  


Then he slipped the ring onto her finger. Ginny looked down at the ring on her finger and the flood gates opened up. She didn't even try to hold her tears back. They began to flow down her face freely. 

Ginny didn't need to think to hard about this. She has been dating Draco for more then a year now. She wasn't sure when he would propose to her, but she hoped it would be soon. 

  


Ginny slipped out of her chair and onto her knees in front of Draco. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear;

  


"Yes.......Draco yes, yes, yes I will marry you. 

  


The hole time tears were running down her face. As soon as Ginny said yes Draco released a breath he had no idea he was holding. 

  


He was a little unsure about what her answer would be. Ginny was a very old fashion kind of girl (with a small wild side to her). She would never make love to Draco. They would sleep together in the same bed but Ginny would hold Draco off. She always told him that she was saving herself for her _one true love_. She only recently found out for herself that Draco was her __

_one true love._ But of course Draco didn't know that. 

  


After receiving the answer he hoped for Draco kissed Ginny soft and lovingly. Draco picked Ginny up off the floor, her arms still draped around his neck, and sat her down in her chair. He walked around the dinner table and sat down.

  


Ginny was still looking at her ring. She couldn't believe that soon she would be 

Mrs. Draco Malfoy. 

  


Another set of tears began flowing from her puffy red eyes. Just then she remember what she had brought as Draco's birthday present.

  


(Ginny and Draco shared the same birthday. October 30th)

  


Ginny got Draco a book 'Advanced Transfiguration'

  


Draco loved Transfiguration. He was not allowed to excel in it though. Professor McGonagall thought that Draco was mocking Transfiguration that one time he did ask for a more challenging task. She gave him detention and took 20 points from Slytherin for it. So now he was forced to learn more advanced Transfigurations on his own.

  


Ginny could not give Draco this book after what he just gave her. She had to come up with something fast. She looked up at Draco then down at the ring and up at Draco again.

  


"So where is my birthday gift?" 

  


He said with a devilish grin on his face, rubbing the palms of his hands together quickly.

  


"It's not here"

  


Ginny said to Draco. Hoping she didn't sound the way she felt, like she didn't know what she was going to do.

  


"What?"

  


He said looking somewhat confused.

  


"I said it isn't here"

  


Ginny wouldn't look him in his eyes

  


"Well, where is it then"

  


Wondering what she was up to.

  


"Um.......it's.......um........in your room back at school."

  


She said to him hoping he believed her.

  


Draco was Head Boy this year so he had his own room.

  


"Why didn't you bring it with you? You knew we would be exchanging gifts tonight."

  


He said to her with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

  


"It's not something that I could bring to the restaurant."

  


She said with an exasperated look on her face, hoping he would drop the subject.

  


"Okay. I'll just have to wait to get back to school then."

  


Draco looked at Ginny trying to figure out what she was up to. Ginny looked at Draco trying to figure out what she was going to do. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


A/N; Alright so tell me what you think. 

  


Remember this is my first fanfic

  


Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review


	2. Little Red Bow

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. :)

  
  


Alright, I hope you like it so far, I know I only put up one Chapter but I hope you liked it thus far.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


When Draco and Ginny got back to the castle Draco started heading towards his room and Ginny tried to head off to the Gryffindor tower. When she pulled in the opposite direction Draco looked at her.

  


"Where are you going?"

  


She answered quickly

  


"Up to the Gryffindor tower. Just go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

  


Ginny ran off before Draco could say another world. She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady asked for the password. Ginny said;

  


"S.P.E.W."

  


Hermione was Head Girl and chose the password. 

  


Ginny ran up the stairs towards her bedchamber. She was the Gryffindor Prefect, so she had a room of her own as well, except for it was in the Gryffindor tower. (Hermonie and Draco had rooms outside of their house towers.) 

  


She reached her bedchamber and throw her things on the bed. She frantically searched her chamber for something special enough to give to Draco after what he gave to her. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. What ever she was going to give Draco had to be special. Then she looked in the mirror and saw in the reflection the perfect gift. She ran over put a little red bow on it and that's all. She throw her cloak on, ran down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait. She ran as fast as she could to Draco's room which of course was down in the dungeon. 

Ginny stopped short of his door gathering her thoughts, her breath, and her nerves. She knocked on his door. Draco yell to come in. She entered his room to find a very confused looking Draco. 

  


"You said it was in my room Ginny"

  


As he looked around his room and throw his hands in the air. Ginny took a deep breath closed her brown sugar eyes and took her cloak off as she always did. 

  


Draco looked at Ginny with shock in his eyes. Then his eyes began to bug out of his head. All she had on under her cloak was a little red bow. 

  


She had a beautiful body. Creamy white skin, covered in freckles. She had nicely rounded hips, long legs and firm looking breast that were just the right size for Draco's hands. 

  


Draco wasn't sure if he should run to her or run away from her. He just stood there in shock. 

  


Ginny was worried that she had made a big mistake since he was still standing over by his bed. Ginny looked down towards her feet shyly, now feeling completely foolish. Then a thought came to her

'Why should I be shy. The man I'm standing naked in front of just asked me to marry him. So there must be something about me that turns him on'

  


She got bold all of a sudden and began to walk over to Draco, rolling her hips as sexy as she could. She finally reached Draco, snaked her hands around his neck and leaned her naked body into his and whispered in his ear,

  


"Happy Birthday my love"

  


Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and kissed her deeply. Then he backed away from her

  


"Are you sure you want to do this?"

  


He looked at her with deep concern.

  


"Yes, I want to make love to my on true love,but your making me a little unsure."

  


"Why?"

  


Draco asked taken aback.

  


"Because your still dressed."

  


Ginny smiled and looked at Draco with a sexy come hither look. Draco smiled and replaced his lips over Ginny's. She was so excited and ready for this. Draco suddenly pulled away from Ginny; against Ginnys wishes.

  


"What the matter?"

  


She asked standing in front of a still fully dress Draco.

  


"You have to do a Family Protection charm on yourself"

  


Draco wanted to do this, but he didn't want a family yet. Don't misunderstand because Draco wanted Ginny to have 2 little Malfoys (One boy and One girl) just not today. He still had school and he still had the fight to go through with his father about not wanting to become a Death Eater.

  


'What made me think of that. Here I stand before my naked bride to be and I'm think of my father. I'm a sick'o'

  


"Oh my goodness I didn't think about that. I'll be right back"

  


Ginny walked out of the room towards the bathroom, her wand in hand.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Well, there you are. Chapter 2. I hope you like it.

  


Thats-so-raven; Thank you for telling me about the blocks. I didn't remember from when I signed up that I had those blocks on there. But there gone. So, thank you again.


	3. Happy Birthday Draco

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it.

  


Alright here we go, another chapter of this ongoing saga. This is going to be a long story. The next two chapters are nothing but pure fluff so if your are not of age to read fluff, or if you don't know what it is that I'm talking about. LEAVE. Your mamma and daddy don't want you to learn about this stuff off the internet. ;)

  


On with the story,

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


After she performed the charm on herself she returned to Draco's bed chambers, only to find no Draco. Ginny walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtains, but nothing. Then she felt a warm breath against her neck. Then she felt a pair of warm hands come up under her arms and cup her breasts. 

She leaned back and felt bare skin against her bare skin. She inhaled the sent in the air. 

  


Ginny loved the way Draco smelled. Always clean and crisp like he just stepped out of the shower. 

  


Ginny cupped her hands under Draco's. She moved Draco's hands from under her breast to on top of her breast and squeezed them with his hands. 

  


Ginny cocked her head to the side and let her fiery red hair fall out of the way. Draco took the opportunity to kiss Ginny's neck. 

  


Ginny moaned slightly. The kiss sent chills down her spine. She never thought it would be like this and it was just beginning. 

  


Ginny turned around to look at Draco. She looked up into his eyes and saw passion, lust and love. 

  


Draco picked Ginny up off the ground and placed her on the bed. 

He then laid down on top of Ginny. Ginny was much smaller the Draco in height and weight. But she loved the feeling of Draco on top of her and his silk sheets under her. 

  


She suddenly became very aware of how big and hard his package was. It worried her a little bit, because a friend of hers told her it would hurt the first time. But Ginny know it would be worth it.

  


Draco kissed her lips then her chin then her neck then over to her collar bone. Ginny's whole body shuddered. It drove Draco crazy; he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold off his animal cravings. 

  


He wanted to go slow. He loved Ginny, and wanted to remember their first time together forever. He knew Ginny was a virgin and didn't want to hurt her. He also wanted Ginny to remember her first time with good memories. 

  


He kissed further down and finally reached her breast. He made slow butterfly kiss' around her left nipple. He took her right breast in his other hand and began massaging it. Ginny arched her back. Draco acknowledged what she was saying with her body and put his mouth over her nipple.

  


Ginny let a loud moan this time. Draco could hardly control himself. But he had to. He didn't want to ruin this. 

  


'Slow yourself down Draco. Don't rush this, you want this to last'

  


Ginny was brushing through Draco's soft hair with her fingers. Ginny loved Draco's hair. 

  


Never in Ginny's wildest fantasies, (and yes Ginny used to have fantasies about Harry) did she ever think it could feel like this.

  


Ginny loved what Draco was doing to her. Draco came back up from her breast and began kissing her lips again. She pulled Draco's ear to her mouth and whispered to him in her most begging voice.

"I want you inside of me PLEASE"

  


He pulled back and looked into her eyes and told her

  


"Not yet. I'm not done doing what I want to do with your body."

  


He gave Ginny the ever popular Draco smirk. Then he kissed Ginny. She willing parted her lips so Draco could explore her mouth with his tongue. Draco massaged Ginny's tongue with his. Draco pulled away from Ginny again.

  


Draco ever so lightly placed this tip of his index finger on Ginny's lips. Ginny kissed his finger. Then with that same finger he traced an invisible line down over her chin, down her throat, through the valley between her breasts, down her tummy. He made a small circle around her belly button. 

  


Then he traced on just above her hair line. He began tracing small hearts with that finger above her opening slit. Draco then placed a hand on each of her knees and spread her legs apart exposing her lips and opening her him. 

  


Draco buried his face in between her lips. He kissed those lips and lapped up any juices Ginny produced. 

Ginny tasted sweet. He thought that girls were suppose to taste salty. But Ginny was so sweet. He could have stayed down there all night.

  


He brought Ginny to an almost climax and then he abruptly stopped coming back up to Ginny's mouth and kissing her. She tasted a combination of herself and Draco when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. 

  


Draco placed himself between Ginny's legs and laid down on top of her.

  


"Are you ready?"

  


He wanted to make sure first. Ginny looked in to Draco's eyes and nodded her head yes. Draco place himself at her opening and gently pushed himself in about and inch never taking his eyes off Ginny's eyes.

  


She made a small quick gasp and clutched Draco's shoulders and he stopped.

  


"Are you alright?"

  


He looked more concerned then Ginny had ever seen him. It took Ginny a couple of seconds to answer Draco.

  


"Yes my love I'm perfect."

  


Draco bend down to her face and kissed her. He pushed in a few more inches. She was so warm and sooooo tight. Draco had not had sex since her started dating Ginny. It was almost more then he could handle. He had to slowly break through Ginny first before he could do what he wanted. He meet a small amount of resistance due to how tight she was but with her permission he broke through. 

  


Ginny only felt a small amount of pain. She thought it would be more. But she had a very high threshold for pain. 

  


Ginny was stunned how she felt with Draco. Between her labored breaths the only thing she could do was call Draco's name out. Which sent Draco crazy every time his name crossed her lovely lips. It didn't take Ginny a long time to climax. 

  


After she did Draco started in on her again. Faster this time. It only took Ginny about 2 seconds to realize that Draco had not climaxed yet and he wanted what Ginny just had. So, as Draco glided himself in and out of Ginny as fast as she would let him Ginny began to scratch her fingers nails up Draco's back and through his hair.

  


"Draco..........Oh Draco."

  


She knew that draco him crazy. 

  


It wasn't long before his whole body was quivering above hers. Once the quivering stopped Draco collapsed on top of Ginny's body, still buried deep inside of her. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and stroked his sweaty hair.

  


"I love you Draco. Happy Birthday."

Ginny smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. Draco's head was laying in the valley of Ginny's chest.

  


In a soft whisper Draco told Ginny that he loved her as well. 

  


They both laid there thinking pleasantly about what just happened. Soon the pleasure gave way to exhaustion. They both fell asleep still connected with each other.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


A/N

  


Alright their you have it. I know it was nothing but fluff but I warned you before hand. There will be some more fluff in the next chapter. I will get the next chapter out tonight. Get most of the fluff out of the way. After the fluffy chapters some real plot will come into play. So I hope you like it so far. Talk to you all later.

  


Dee Truelove


	4. Love for my Love

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it. :)

  


Alright, I know that I have been a loser and have not updated in a while and I'm sorry but here is another chapter. I have been writing chapters while not posting though. 

  


I know that this is starting out slow but trust me it will get better. The real plot has not been exposed yet. So, on with more of the show. This chapter will be fluffy as well.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


The next morning Ginny was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. She was slightly disorientated. 

At first she didn't remember where she was or what had happened. Then she felt Draco still on top of her as well as still inside of her. Then came a voice.

"Malfoy, come on, are you in there?"

The voice paused waiting for an answer. Then it came again.

"Malfoy, I know your in there. You already missed our Friday morning meeting with the prefects and I need to talk to you about the Huffelpuff prefect. Please answer the door."

It was Hermione. She was head girl and she took it very seriously. 

Ginny knew Hermione would not walk into Draco's chamber but just the same she didn't want Hermione to get suspicious of anything. 

Ginny being the Gryffindor prefect , she wasn't at the meeting either.

Unbelievably, Draco had not woken up through all of that. 

Ginny started to shake Draco to wake him up.

"Draco...................Draco wake up Hermione is outside the door looking for you"

Draco shot strait up. Ginny immediately missed Draco's weight on the upper half of her body. 

"Dame. I slept through the meeting." He said in a rather half asleep and somewhat husky voice that Ginny never heard before, but liked. 

Hermione was still pounding on his chamber door. Finally Draco called out.

"Okay stop pounding Granger. Meet me after potions class and we'll talk then."

Hermione shot back quickly with some concern in her voice.

"Malfoy, potions class is over.............are you alright?"

When Hermione found out that Ginny was dating Malfoy she tried to be civil with him for Ginny's sake.

"Ya, my birthday dinner just ran a little later then I thought last night and I over slept. I'll meet you after lunch to talk, alright."

Draco looked down to find Ginny's big brown eye's staring up at him. He laid down again on Ginny and kissed her good morning (or good afternoon what ever way you wanted to look at it.)

In the middle of the wonderful mind-blowing kiss came Hermione's voice again.

"Alright, lunch is in 20 min. Are you going to make it?"

Draco and Ginny both pulled apart and rolled there eyes at the disturbance.

"Yes, Hermione I will make it" Draco said through gritting teeth. He was beginning to get disgusted with Hermione now. Ginny could tell by the sound of his voice.

Ginny reached up and grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pulled him into a fabulous kiss. 

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Ginny put her tongue into his mouth right away.

Draco stopped fighting the kiss and let the full weight of his upper body rest on Ginny again. 

Ginny loved Draco more then she ever thought possible. Ginny only knew love the family way. She loved her brothers, she loved her mother and father, but she never loved a man as a woman. She felt like a giddy school girl. (Oh wait she was)

Draco pulled away from Ginny's lips which brought Ginny back from her thoughts.

"I never want to wake up any other way from this day on. I want you under me, me inside of you and us both exhausted from making love for hours the night before."

Ginny's face turned bright red like her hair at the very thought of what she did with Draco.

Draco thought it was sweet.

"I can't believe we slept so late" Ginny said to Draco matter-of-factly.

"Oh well. I haven't missed a day all year. Have you?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. 

"No............." Ginny's voice dropped off. "Do you think Hermione suspects I'm in here with you."

"No..............why would she? Ginny please don't feel guilty about this. I hope you know how much I love you. You mean the world to me. I will do anything for you. I will always be there for you and I will always protect you."

Ginny knew all of these things in her heart. But her heart melted when she heard Draco declare them out loud. 

Before Ginny, Draco was cold, unfeeling, mean, and a scared little boy who only cared about himself. But now look at him. He was an emotional love sick geek with no hope for recovery. But, he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Ginny with more love then he thought on person could possess. It was almost like he needed Ginny. But not needed like 'I'm going to suck the life out of you' but like 'I need you in my life to make it better so your life will be better as well'.

"Draco, I don't feel guilty at all for making love to you last night. In fact I can't believed I waited that long for something that great. You have got some real magic in that wand, and I'm not talking about the one on your desk over there."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. His face turned so bright red he looked like he just ran a mile in 100 degree weather.

"Look I just don't want Ron to find out. Remember last month when I stayed here in your room until 4 in the morning.

"Yah" Draco said quickly.

"Well, he got mad when her found out. For some reason he told Harry and Harry sent me a howler. Lucky for me I was in my bedroom when I got it. I just don't want to have to deal with that right now."

Draco sat up on his arms irritated.

"Potter sent you a howler.....................and you didn't tell me"

Draco was getting mad now. Not at Ginny but at Potter. Draco started to get up. Ginny could fell him sliding out of her.

"No, Just one more minuet like this Please"

Ginny wrapped her legs tightly around his waist pushing him back up inside of her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck almost chocking him. 

"Please Draco don't take this from me yet."

Ginny kissed Draco. Ginny licked his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in. He loved the taste of Ginny. Draco began running his hands up and down Ginny's body. Ginny was playing with Draco's hair. Both became aroused. 

They had a lunch time quicky.

After that small piece of heaven they finally slid apart.

Draco and Ginny both ran and showered together.

When Ginny got out of the shower Draco pushed her down on the floor and 'took advantage of her'. She loved it.

Draco was not 10 min. late to meed Hermione. 'If you do something it's worth doing right'

he thought to himself.

Draco began to get dressed when Ginny spoke out

"Ohhhhhh Merlin"

Draco looked over at her.

"What's the matter love"

Ginny looked very distressed

"I came over in my 'birthday suit' last night and"

Draco cut her off quickly

"You mean my 'birthday suit'" Draco winked at Ginny

Ginny looked at Draco and blushed a little.

"Yes, but I'm not walking out in that corridor with nothing under my robs in brood day light." She looked serious.

Draco slipped his boxers back off and said

"Then we'll have to stay in for the day until it's time to get ready for the Spooks Ball tonight."

Draco walked over to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a wonderful, smooth, arousing kiss. Ginny didn't resist the idea.

* * * * Pound Pound Pound * * * * Came at the door.

They both already knew who it was.

"Hermione" they both said at the same time.

Draco tried to be patient. Not for Granger's sake but for Ginny's sake.

"Look Granger, I feel worse then I thought. I must have eaten some bad seafood last night. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Ya,................Have you seen Ginny? No one has seen her all day."

Draco looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"Um........I.........She...............is in here with me"

Ginny smacked Draco's arm and rolled her eyes. Hermione's voice came again.

"Ginny can I talk to your real quick please?"

"Hermione can I PLEASES just talk to you tomorrow, please."

Hermione got the picture quicker then she wanted to and left. She wasn't Head Girl for nothing.

Ginny nor Draco could see the Malfoy like smirk on Hermione's face when she walked away.

Ginny smacked Draco's arm again.

" Why did you tell her I was in here with you? Now she is going to run and tell Ron and Harry. Draco, I don't want another HOWLER."

Draco slightly laughed at her. Quickly recovered when he saw Ginny's face. Then he bent down and kissed her quickly. 

"Their both going to be running up here banging on the door."

She said to Draco fully exasperated.

"I'll fix that."

He told Ginny walking over to his desk grabbing his wand. He walked towards the door petting Ginny's cheek when he passed her. He opened the door slowly hoping no one was in the corridor. He peaked his head out of the door. 'Good nobody' Draco opened the door just a little bit more. He tapped the front of the door with his wand twice and said

"Silenco"

he quickly closed the door. Then he tapped the inside of the door and again said

"Silenco"

"No worries now..............We can't hear anything from the outside and they can't hear anything from the inside"

After saying that he walked over to Ginny and pulled her closed to him.

"Now kiss me lover"

Draco loved the sound of that word. Draco pulled their naked bodies closer together. He put a finger under Ginny's chin and lifter her face up to his and kissed her. Draco picked Ginny up and carried her to the bed. Ginny jumped out of his arms and landed on the bed. Draco began to clime on top of Ginny when he stopped.

"You need to put the family charm on yourself again."

Ginny just shook her head

"No, the charm lasts almost 5 full days.............like you said 'no worries'."

Ginny flipped Draco over and took charge. They made love all afternoon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alright their you go. I know that there wasn't much to the chapter but fluff but there is was just the same. The next couple of chapters will be start into the plot so pay attention.

Thank You for reading.


	5. Griffindor Tower

Alright ladies and gents. I have another chapter here. I promise this story actually has a plot to it. I will be getting into it very soon here. 

  


On with the show

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


That evening Ginny left Draco's room around 6pm. The Spooks ball was to start at 8pm. Draco gave her a pair of his boxers, pants, and one of his shirts. She dressed quickly and ran out of his room. 

She ran through the corridors as fast as she could. Up from the dungeon. She ran through the portrait of the fat lady after screaming out the password. 

  


Half way through the common room she was accosted by Harry. Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist.

  


"I need to talk to you."

  


Harry looked pissed off.

  


"Hermione told me and Ron that you spent the day in Malfoy's room."

  


Ginny was trying her best to wiggle out of Harry's grip. But he was to strong. 'Dame all that quidditch', she thought. She decided not to fight it. She turned towards Harry while still in his arms.

  


"Yes I was Harry, but me and Draco didn't do anything. He doesn't feel good."

  


Harry rolled his eyes

  


"That's not what Hermione said."

  


Ginny knew Hermione would run and tell Harry and Ron.

  


"Well, I don't know what to tell you because I didn't do anything more then lay in bed with him."

  


Harry's eyes got big.

  


"Ginny."

  


He screamed almost disgusted.

  


Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"While he slept you pervert."

  


Harry's eyes got real small and narrow, then got soft again, after taking a calming breath. 

  


"Look, I'm just worried about you Ginny."

  


Ginny finally broke free. She ran as fast as she could away from Harry and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorm.

  


"No Harry, your just mad that I love Draco and no _you_."

  


Ginny knew that would cut Harry deep. Ginny turned on her heels and didn't even bother waiting to see the hurt/shocked look on Harry's face.

  


Ginny opened the door to her privet dorm. She ran strait to the bathroom. She wanted to take a long, hot bath. 

  


She ran the bath and slipped quite a few bath beads in. She removed Draco's over sized cloths off her small body, and slipped in to the jacuzzi style bath tub. The water swirled around her body soothingly. She laid in the tub for about 20min. Before beginning to bath. 

  


Finally she leaned back and wet her hair. Ginny washed up, stepped out of the bath and calmly walked over to her bed.

  


She sat down and laid back for just a moment. She had a few minutes to spare before she had to start dressing. 

  


She laid there letting the slim rays of dwindling sunshine from the window warm her body. 

  


Ginny usually didn't walk around her room naked. For some reason she always felt a little naughty doing it. But now she had been naked in front of Draco for almost 24 hours. Ginny decided she loved being naked. It made her feel free, but now it was time to get ready.

  


Ginny opened her wardrobe looking for her dress and had a flashback.

  


~*~

Ginny and a friend of hers went to Hogsmeade about 2 weeks ago in search of the perfect dress'. She was glad she waited so long to go, because the night before her and her friend went, Dumbledore had announced that because this was a Hagwarts affair only, they could dress in muggle cloths. 

  


All of the girls had a giggle fit. Ginny glanced over at Draco quickly after Dumbledore made his announcement. Draco was rolling his eyes with a small smirk on his face. After his eye's came back to where they belong, his eye's meet Ginny's. She had a huge smile on her face. Draco lost all emotional control and broke out in to a huge smile.

  


He loved the way Ginny's face lit up when she smiled. He was still smiling when Ginny blow a kiss to him from across the room. He quickly looked up and down the Slytherin table to make sure no one saw what she had done or what he was about to do.

  


Great, no one was looking, he blow a kiss back to her from his side of the room. 

~*~

  


Ginny smiled shyly at that memory

  


She had found the dress, it was they only thing standing out against the sea of red and gold cloths.

  


Draco had asked her a million times what color her dress was so he could get her a matching corsage. But when she wouldn't tell him what color it was he threatened to by a Slytherin green corsage.

  


'Fine' she remembered telling him.

  


Now, this would be a good thing because Ginny bought this beautiful Slytherin Green dress. It clashed with her hair wonderfully. Her bright red hair cascaded down her back only to be extreamed by the dress.

  


Draco never would have guessed in a thousand years that his little Gryffindor wife-to-be would claim his house colors tonight.

  


Ginny put on her dress, did her makeup (thanks to a spell she learned) and did her hair (again thanks to a spell). She took one last look in the mirror. She loved this dress. It hugged her body in all the right places, breasts, hips, butt and thighs.

  


Ginny walked out of her room and down to the common room. She was hoping not to see Harry but there he was. Ginny tried for a strait shot to the portrait hole but was intercepted.

  


"Ginny, your right. I am mad or jealous what ever way you want to look at it that you don't love me. But why does it have to be Malfoy?"

  


He looked almost small and boyish like he was playing dress up in his fathers tux.

  


"Harry, I don't expect you to understand why I love Draco, but I do."

  


She was trying to get Harry to see things her way.

  


"Alright Ginny, if you want to play _house_ with Draco for a while fine. But know that I will be here for you when he breaks your heart."

  


Then Harry kissed Ginny's lips faster then she could pull away.

  


Finally Ginny pulled away from Harry and glared at him.

  


"Don't you ever touch me like that again. You have no rights with me, and as far as Draco breaking my heart, that's not going to happen. He is very serious about me. Not only have we been dating for a year but he asked me to marry him and I said _YES_!"

  


For the second time today Ginny knew she cut Harry deep. But, just as she had done before she turned on her heels and didn't wait for the hurt/shocked look to appear on Harry's face.

  


Harry knew he had lost Ginny forever. He knew how much Draco loved her and it made him sick.

  


Harry needed to find Ron and Hermione. He wondered why Ron was not mad about this union of souls.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Alright there is it. I hope that you like it.

  


Quickly though

  


Dashara: Ya she is young to get married. It doesn't happen often that you find the right person at such a tender age. But I believe that these two really belong together. I was married at the age of 15 and I never regret a day of it. Ginny has been through a lot in her short years on their earth. She is really mature for her age. I think she can handle it. Thanks for your concern. 

  



	6. Izabella, Xavier, and Ron

Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Here we are. Just a few notes for my reviewers.

  


Renee: I'm a 24 year old happily married mother of one. Yes, I have been married since I was 15 years old. It just felt right, so I did it. It is not often that you find your truelove that young in life. But, I believe that I did. We love each other so much. By the way thanks for reviewing for each chapter. It means a lot to me. 

  


Lady Nolaiel: Lucky for the world I'm an Archeology major and not an English major. As far as those two chapters I'm sorry. I should have said something more then they were fluffy. There were nothing but fun smut. I liked those two chapters. But that's me. I will also get a beta. I don't want my story ruined because I can't make a proper sentence. LOL But I'll work on it.

  


Thank You to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. So for now on with the show.

  


Chapter 6; Izabella, Xavier, and Ron

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny walked out of the portrait hole furious with Harry. Just as Ginny slammed the portrait door behind her she was seized from behind. She released a small scream.

  


"Hey, it's just me"

  


Draco said in a calming voice.

  


Ginny grabbed her chest and tried to slow her breathing down. She turned around in his arm's to face him. Draco had his arm's around her waist and pulled her in closer.

  


"I heard what you said to Potter, and Ginny, I promise on my life I will never hurt you or break your heart. I will never give you a reason to run into Potters arms. I love you."

  


Draco bent down and slightly brushed his lips against hers. As they parted Ginny smiled and said,

  


"You better not."

  


She smiled and pulled him down for another quick kiss, when they parted he looked at her seriously.

  


"Ginny, I want you to know how serious I am. You are my wife. Not on paper, but certainly in my heart."

  


Draco paused for a moment. It was only a year ago when Draco could not fee his heart. Ginny changed all of that though. He continued,

  


"I will always protect you from harm and hurt, and I will never cause you any harm or hurt. That's my promise to you my love"

  


"Draco...."

  


Ginny started, looking up at him with the most adorning eyes.

  


"I know you would never hurt me. That's why I accepted your proposal to spending the rest of our lives together."

  


Ginny paused for a moment.

  


"Can we go somewhere and just talk? I don't feel much like going to the dance."

  


"Yes."

  


Draco let go of Ginny's body and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers between hers. 

  


They both walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence. 

  


As they passed by the Great Hall they could hear the pounding of the beat to the music inside. Dumbeldore had landed the new boy band 'Hell's Prefects'. Ginny had been really excited to go and see them but now, she just need to talk to and be with Draco.

  


They both knew exactly where the other one wanted to go. They spent many spring days outside under the weeping willow tree by the lake. It was their favorite place.

  


By the time they got outside the moon was high above the lake.

Once they got to their tree, Draco took a seat on the ground and pulled Ginny down into his lap and wrapped his arms and cloak around him and her.

  


Ginny laid her body against Draco's for a few more comfortable silent moments.

  


The lake was choppy due to the wind.

  


Draco had lined the inside of his cloak with a warming charm. Draco and Ginny would be warm even if it began to snow. All of a sudden Ginny broke the silence.

  


"Do you want children?"

  


That was not exactly what Draco thought she wanted to talk about. But, if that's what his lover wanted to talk about, okay.

  


"Yes, I do want children."

  


Draco paused for a moment. He thought about how Ginny was one of seven and how he was one of one.

  


"I don't want an only child, but I don't want a clan either."

  


He quickly squeezed Ginny's body. He wanted to make sure she didn't take any offence to what he just said.

  


"I agree."

  


She said to Draco's surprise.

  


"Single children are usually brats."

  


Ginny looked up at Draco and he looked down in to her eyes. His eyes were wide and he had a mock hurt look on his face.

  


"Hey, I'm an only child."

  


Ginny licked his nose somewhat seductively.

"Yes my love. I know.

  


She continued on quickly.

  


"Being from a clan myself I know kids can got lost in the shuffle."

  


Draco interrupted.

  


"I would like to have one boy and one girl. In that order. I want the boys name to be Xavier Draco Malfoy and the girls to be Izabella Virginia Malfoy."

  


Ginny looked up at Draco with wide eyes.

  


"You have put a lot of thought into this Mr. Malfoy."

  


She laughed slightly.

  


"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I have, and if you tell anyone I will hex you."

  


Ginny snorted.

  


"I would love to see you try."

  


Draco just rolled his eyes and bent down and kissed Ginny longingly. The kiss was slow and passionate. His lips were soft and warm against hers.

  


His hands began to move around Ginny's body. Ginny smiled into his mouth.

  


"Wrong...........I don't think so...................over my dead body.................dream on................... Ginny Wesley step away from that boy."

  


Ron Wesley came storming across the grounds shouting at the top of his lungs.

  


"Well, I guess Harry told Ron."

  


Ginny began to stand up to face Ron but Draco pulled her back into his lap.

  


"He is not allowed to ruin my night with my fiancé We will sit here and answer all of his questions quietly and calmly. I love you."

  


Draco kissed Ginny's hair and pulled her closer into his lap. Making sure she was covered by his charmed cloak.

  


"Virginia Weasley why did you lie to Harry and tell him you were engaged to Malfoy?"

  


Ron's face was so red with anger you couldn't tell where his face stopped and his hair started.

  


"My name will be Virginia Malfoy soon so you might as well get use to it."

  


Ginny extended her arm so that Ron could gawk at the 4kt princess cut diamond ring on her ring finger.

  


Ron grabbed Ginny by the wrist and tried to hoist her to her feet, but Draco held tight to her waist.

  


"Ow Ron.........Ron let go...................Ow Ron, please let go your hurting me."

  


"Let go of her NOW Weasley you are hurting her."

  


Draco's voice was cold and evil when he spoke to Ron. Ron let go of Ginny's arm. Draco continued,

  


"How dare you treat a lovely young lady like that, and your sister. Did you forget everything your mother taught you?"

  


Draco pulled Ginny's arm back under his cloak and began rubbing the length of her arm from her wrist to her shoulder.

  


"Sod off Malfoy. I'm trying to save her heart for the likes of you. Get up and lets go now Ginny." 

  


Ron extended his hand to help Ginny up. Ginny coward closer to Draco's body.

  


"No Ron, I want to stay here with Draco. Please leave."

  


She pleaded with Ron.

  


"I think the lady asked you to leave Weasley."

  


"Fine Ginny, I'll leave but I'm sending mom an owl."

  


Ron walked off still clenching his fists. Ginny watched him until he was out of sight.

  


Then she turn to Draco,

"Thank you." she said

  


"For what?" he inquired.

  


"For coming to my rescue, for defending me..........I mean us, for loving me, and most of all just for being you."

  


"Your welcome Virginia. But let me tell you something; don't ever think I will let anyone treat you or talk to you like that. You are a wonderful young woman and you deserve better then that."

  


Ginny just leaned in and kissed Draco. Then she pulled away.

  


"Can I sleep with you in your room tonight?"

  


She asked sounding somewhat shy.

  


"Well of course Ginny. I was going to ask you if you wanted to. Are you ready to go now?"

  


He asked rather hopefully.

  


Ginny signed and leaned her body back against Draco's looking out over the still choppy lake.

  


"No, I have prefect duties tonight. From 23 to 24 hundred tonight I have to patrol the Huffelpuff corridor."

  


Draco looked down at his watch to check the time.

  


"Well, we better get you back up to the castle to change in time or everyone will think you're the new Slytherin sex goddess in that dress."

  


He squeezed Ginny

  


"I didn't think you noticed."

  


Draco rolled his eyes. Not that Ginny could see him do it.

  


"Oh please my love. My little lioness is wearing my house colors...............I noticed."

  


Ginny looked up and kissed Draco on last time. She got up and helped Draco up. 

  


Ginny began to walk up to the castle. Draco held back a few paces and looked Ginny up and down in her dress.

  


"Ohhhhh yes, I defiantly noticed."

  


Ginny turned around, blushed slightly, and beckoned Draco to side.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Alright there you have it. Another chapter posted. I know that I keep promising plot soon, but there really is a plot to this story. It will start soon. But not for a few more chapters. I still have to write the telling of the parents about the engagement, and the wedding and then we'll be off into the story. I hope you like and review please. Talk to you all later


	7. Why did your father do that?

Hello to all. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


A couple of weeks passed. It was breakfast and Draco was sitting across the room. He sat at the Slytherin table with his back to the wall so he could stare at Ginny.

  


Of course Ginny was at the Gryffindor table with her back to the wall as well.

  


Ginny was not really paying attention to her fellow Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at her.

  


Hermione finally broke that silence.

  


"Hey Ginny come sit over here with us."

  


Ginny snapped out of her love induced daze and accepted their offer with a smile. Ron was sitting next to Hermione. (They were joined at the hip now that they were dating.) Harry was sitting on her side of the bench. Which meant she would have to sit next to Harry.

  


Harry smiled a little knowing she was going to sit next to him.

  


Ginny knew Draco was watching all this go down. Sometimes Draco could be a little protective of Ginny. (A.K.A. Jealous) Not that he would ever admit it. He always claim to have full control over all his emotions. But Ginny always just smiled and let him think what ever he needed to.

  


Ginny walked over to the dram team and sat down next to Harry.

  


Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at Ginny. Ginny looked over to the4 Slytherin table and somewhat boldly blow a kiss to Draco.

  


She of course did this for 2 reasons. One just to blow a kiss to Draco and two to piss Harry and Ron off. 

  


Draco knew what Ginny was doing and played along.

  


When Ginny blow the kiss across the room Harry and Ron both directed their attention to the blonde boy across the hall. They watched him mouth the words 'I love you' back to Ginny.

  


Ron turned back to Ginny and started to growl at her but Harry spoke first.

  


"Are you high on some kind of potion?"

  


"What ever do you mean Harry?"

  


She asked back in her most angelic voice.

  


"Oh don't give us that Ginny"

  


Ron spoke in a sarcastically.

  


"Alright, alright. What's that matter with me blowing a kiss to my fiancé. You and Hermione snog in the back of the common room all the time. At least me and Draco are not as obvious."

  


Ginny huffed and rolled her eyes at Ron.

  


"So, we're obvious, are we?"

  


Now it was Hermione that was getting upset. Hermione didn't really like anyone talking about her and Ron's relationship.

  


"Hermione you and Ron snog almost everywhere you go. You are obvious. Obvious that you love each other. That's all I'm saying."

  


Ginny was trying to smooth things over with Hermione. She was not the kind of girl you wanted to piss off. She could hold a grudge for ages.

  


Hermione's face got a little softer. But Ginny was not going to push her luck. 

  


Ginny stood up and looked down at her feet and whispered a small 'I'm sorry' to Hermione and turn to leave.

  


Quickly Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bench.

  


"Ginny please don't go. We all want to talk to you."

  


Ginny didn't really want to talk to the dream team in the first place, but now she really didn't want to talk to the. 

  


Hermione was always great at making people feel small. Ginny felt as small as a mouse right about now.

  


"It's Friday, I have potions this morning and I need to run back to the tower for the book I forgot."

  


With that Ginny quickly turned to leave. Without a look back she was out of the Great Hall and starting down the corridor and off to tower.

  


Draco saw Ginny leave the Great Hall. She wasn't her usual perky, bubbly self. 'This is not good' he thought to himself. Draco instantly got up and walked out of the Great Hall after her.

  


Ginny must have been on a real mission because when Draco stepped out of the door she was no where to be found.

  


He figured the first place she would go would be her house tower. She had mentioned something this morning about having forgotten her potions book in her dorm.

  


When he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady there was no Ginny. He had ran all the way here and even taken a short cut. But she was already inside.

  


"Excuse me ma'am"

He said as politely and charming as he could.

  


"Yes, handsome young _slytherin._"

  


She put an extra little something in her last word. He knew this would not be easy but here it goes. He smiled at the lady in pink.

  


"I was wondering if you would be so kinds as to let me in to see my wife-to-be. Last I saw her she didn't look like she was to happy."

  


He smiled again at her.

"Well, young man, as noble as your intentions may be you are still a slytherin and this is still the Gryffindor tower. How would you fell if you walked into your common room and found a brightly dress Gryff in there?"

  


He looked at the fat lady and smiled again.

  


"Well, if it was my Virginia I would be thrilled."

  


She just rolled her eyes at him.

  


"Sorry young man the answer is NO!"

  


Now Draco was getting desperate. He leaned in real close to her and began to plead with her.

  


"Please, lady in pink. I need to see Ginny Weasley."

  


The fat lady distractinly look behind Draco. He quickly turned around to his little lioness.

  


"How did you get her before me?"

  


She looked up at Draco with wonder in her eye's and before he could say anything she continued.

  


"And we have only be engaged for a few weeks and I find you up here flirting with lady in pink?"

  


She winked and giggle at Draco. He finally came out of what ever trance he was in. He looked at the lady in pink at and back at Ginny. He finally spoke.

  


"Just one last flirt before being tied down to you."

  


He gave her a huge ever popular Malfoy smirk. He turned back to the portrait as if to continue his flirting.

  


Ginny quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

  


"Um... I don't think so. Now kiss me."

  


Draco, being a god boy did as he was told. His lips gently brushed against her lips. Their lips parted and Draco remembered why he was there.

  


"Are you okay?"

  


Ginny was a little taken back by his question.

  


"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

  


She questions him back.

  


"I saw you walk out of the Great Hall and you looked upset. Did _they_ say something to you?"

  


"Yes" she answer quietly.

  


"Did it have anything to do with the kiss and the 'I love you'?"

  


"Yes, but I don't care. They'll have to just get over it."

  


Ginny hated the subject of the Dream Team not liking Draco. So he decided to change the subject.

  


"Hey listen, how about we ask Dumbledore if we can visit your house next weekend and tell your parents about our engagement?"

  


All her thoughts of the Dream Team were pushed out of her head. A bright warm smile crept across Ginny's face.

  


"I would love that. Both of my parents really like you. Especially after you saved my life."

  


(A/N: that will be in the pre-qual.) 

  


Ginny's smile suddenly faded and a small glint of fear crossed her face.

  


"On the subject of parents Draco,"

  


She looked down at her feet. 

  


"When and how are we going to tell _yours_?"

  


Draco had been thinking for a while how to tell his mother and father about being engaged to Ginny.

  


"Love, I've been thinking about how to tell my parents, even before I purposed to you I was thinking about it. I have come to one conclusion. We can not tell them face to face. Last month when I went home, do you remember how I looked when I came back?"

  


Ginny was looking into Draco's eyes. Her eyes where so sad Lucious had beaten Draco within an inch of his life. It was a good thing he came back the same night he had left. Ginny spent the rest of the weekend in Draco's room performing healing charms on his body. But when Ginny asked Draco why his father had done this to him he wouldn't tell her.

  


"Yeah, I remember."

  


Draco continued,

  


"Well, you saw what my father did to me. All because I told him that I didn't want........ well....... I didn't want to do something he wanted me to do."

  


Draco turned his head away from Ginny. Ginny stared up at Draco while he was deep in thought.

  


"Draco, I know your family will never accept me and I have already accepted that. So, if you don't want to tell them I'll understand. I don't want you to get hurt over this. It isn't worth it."

  


Draco looked back at Ginny. He hugged her closer to his body. Ginny spoke again.

  


"Why did he do that to you Draco? What did he want you to do?"

  


She looked at him with concern and sadness in her eyes.

  


"Ginny I will never hide that fact that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you from anyone. Not even my parents. If they don't accept you then they don't accept me."

  


Draco pulled Ginny close to him again. Ginny rested her head against his chest. After a moment she pull her face away from his tense chest and looked him in the eye,

  


"Draco, I will not ask you to do anything that will make you return to me in that state ever. You mean to much to me. I will always protect you as much as I can."

  


Draco just looked at the amazing women in front of him. 

  


"I love you so much Ginny."

  


"Draco I love you more. But you avoided my question again. Why did your father do that to you?"

  


Draco sign heavily.

  


"Look Ginny it's getting late and you need to go to your potions class and I need to gt to Transfiguration. We'll talk about all of this tonight. I promise."

  


Draco bent down and kissed her. She smiled at him. Without saying a word they both turned away from each other and set off to do what they had originally plan to do.

  


Ginny went that day without saying a word to Ron, Harry or Hermione. They tried to apologies to her during lunch, but she just got up and left her unfinished lunch behind. She was just not ready to forgive their unacceptence of Draco yet.

  


Dinner went about the same way. Ginny was sitting at the end of the table and Harry, Hermione and Ron all came and sat around her.

  


Ginny looked up at the Dream Team.

  


She placed a hand on each side of her plate and began to push herself up. 

  


Harry on her right and Ron on her left both placed a heavy hand on each of her shoulders and sat her back down. Hermione was sitting directly in front of Ginny.

  


"We got an owl from your mother today. Would you like to read it?"

  


Hermione stretched out her hand and handed Ginny a piece of parchment that had Ron's name scrawled on it. Ginny quickly glanced at Ron. She opened the letter;

  


Dear Ron

  


I certainly hope you did not take that same tone with Ginny and Draco as you did with me in this letter. Draco is a wonderful young man and makes your sister happy. Me and your father are over joyed that they have decided to get married. As for you, if you do not become happy for your sister immediately me and your father will send you a howler everyday that your at Hogwarts. It's up to you. Congratulate your sister and Draco for us.

Love 

Mom & Dad XOXOXOX

  


Ginny looked up at Hermione. Ginny had a full grin on her face and tears in her eye's. 

  


"Ginny we're sorry."

  


Hermione side lowering her head so she was looking into her lap. Hermione looked back up to meet Ginny's eyes.

  


"We know you love him"

  


She was interrupted by Harry.

  


"and we know he loves you."

  


Ginny looked over at Harry. He had such sadness in his eye's. Ginny felt so bad for Harry. Harry just let go of any hope there ever was of gaining Ginny's love back.

  


Then Ron tugged on her robe,

  


"And I love you. If he makes you happy that makes me happy. Besides I don't want a howler from mom everyday."

  


Ginny smiled at Ron then hugged him. She quickly turned and hugged Harry.

  


By the time she was done hugging Harry Hermione was on their side of the table and hugging Ginny tightly.

  


"Thank you guys. I love you all."

  


All three embraced each other at once. Draco had been sitting at his end of the hall watching the hole scene, and he thought

  


'Love really can conquer all'

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Well, there you are. I hope that you enjoy this. I know that this still isn't much of a story but THERE IS A PLOT I PROMISE. 

  


Thanks Dee Truelove


	8. Surprise Plan

Here we are again ladies and gentleman. I know that Draco has been way Out Of Character from the beginning but all that will be explain in the pre-quel. As far as this chapter, his out of characterness is going to get worse. So, here we go.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Chapter 8 The Surprise Plan

  


~Lets back track a few hours for Draco's POV~

  


Draco was sitting in the last class of the day. Double Potions. He loved this class. Yet Draco still had a huge knot in his stomach, he know what was coming up tonight. He had promised to tell Ginny about the evening he spent at the manor. He was suppose to have stayed all weekend. But, he came back to Hogwarts that same night, a bloody mess. He shuddered at the thought of what happened.

  


Draco was pulled from his thoughts by the bell announcing the end of class. Draco quickly got up and walked out of class.

  


He happen to be right behind that Dream Team, and over heard them talking.

  


"Do you believe that spoiled little brat? She just got up and walked out on us when we were trying to apologize to her."

  


Ron spoke about his sister as if she was an only child. Draco had to stop this Ginny bashing at once. 

  


"Weasley, please don't speak about your sister that way. You know she doesn't act like a spoiled brat."

  


Ron turned around slowly and glared at Draco.

  


"Malfoy this is all your fault. If you would stop playing with Ginny's emotions she would straiten out."

  


Draco looked at all three of them horror stricken.

  


"Do you honestly believe that I don't love Virginia? That I'm just 'playing' with her emotion's. Even after everything I did last year."

  


Draco paused for a moment while Ron and Harry nodded their heads.

  


Draco took a deep breath and slowly released it.

  


"Look, I know that I have been a total ass to all three of you. I had been living the life my father wanted me to live. I know that, that's not a good excuse but it's the only one I have."

  


Draco paused again, took another cleansing breath and continued. He walked up to Hermione and took her hands in his. 

  


"Hermione, I'm sorry for all the times I called you that name. Honestly that's not what I really think of you. Ginny speaks so highly of you, and I know that you have been trying to be nice to me since Ginny and I started dating and I thank you for that."

  


Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, smiled at her and walked over to Harry.

  


"Harry I love her, I really do. I heard you last week in the common room tell her that you would be there for her if I ever hurt her. Man, don't take this the way I know your going to take it but I will never give her a reason to run to you. Please believe me that she is the one I love. I mean look at me. I'm one big emotional idiot, and she is the one that did it to me. But it's okay. I like the person I am now rather then the person I was. I'm sorry for everything Harry."

  


Draco put out his hand so he could shake Harry's.

  


Harry thought for a few seconds. 

  


'He really seems to love Ginny' Harry thought to himself.

  


Harry stuck out his hand and grasped Draco's.

  


Then Draco turn to Ron

  


"Ron............Please"

  


Draco was cut of mid-sentence by Ron.

  


"Don't call me Ron"

  


Hermione smacked Ron's arm

  


"Be nice" 

  


She snapped at Ron

  


"Fine you can call me Ron."

  


He said rolling his eyes at Draco.

  


"Weasley if you don't want me to call you Ron I won't. But you have to tell me because contraire to popular belief I can't read minds."

  


Draco laughed slightly but abruptly stopped when only Hermione got his joke. He smiled and continued.

  


"Weasley, Potter lighten up it was just a joke."

  


"So, where back to Potter already _Malfoy_?"

  


The air was tense for a moment and then Harry burst out laughing.

  


"Look who needs to lighten up."

  


Harry, Hermione and Draco were all laughing. Ron was still glaring at Draco. 

  


"I'm not sure I like the funny Malfoy yet, but if my best mate, my best girl and my baby sister can see that you've changed I will give you a second chance. But, if you betray any of us. I'll hex you so bad your children will feel it."

  


Draco rolled his eye's and chuckled.

  


"You know you would be hexing Virginia's children..............Right? What a great uncle you'll make."

  


Ron just growled at Draco. Ron hated when Draco was right.

  


"Please, just be nice to Ginny. None of you have to be nice to me, but please be nice to her. She loves all three of you."

  


Draco lowered his head becoming increasingly interested in the floor.

  


"Draco, we know she loves us, and we know in our hearts she loves you more. We just don't want to see our Gin get hurt. We'll apologize tonight to her tonight weather she likes it or not okay?"

  


Suddenly with his head still lowered he saw a hand covered in freckles shoved in to his eye sight. Draco quickly raised his head and looked at Ron who had a huge grin on his face.

  


Draco smiled and shook Ron's hand. 

  


Draco backed up awkwardly, not knowing what do to next.

  


He made to turn around and leave when Hermione pulled him into a hug. Draco got stiff for a moment then he eased into the hug and wrapped his arms around her.

  


She let go of Draco and looked up into his eyes. 

  


Draco notice that her eyes where full of tears.

  


"Thank You Draco."

An idea just hit Draco. He let go of Hermione's body and looked at the three of them.

  


"You two go to the Burrow a lot right?"

  


Draco said looking at Harry and Hermione. They both nodded their heads. Then he look at all three of them again.

  


"Would you all come to Ron and Ginny's house next weekend when we go to tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasley about out engagement. Me and Ginny are going to ask Dumbledore tonight if we can leave Hogwarts next weekend. Will you please come? It would mean a lot to Ginny and me."

  


All three of them got real excited and started shouting 'ya' then Ron chimed in.

  


" I could owl Bill and Charlie as well if you would like."

Draco perked up a little more. Her hole family would be there. She would love it.

  


"Yes, that would be great. Oh Oh Oh wait. Let's make this a surprise for Ginny. Don't tell her that any of you will be there or Bill an Charlie. What about Fred and George and what was your other brothers name...............Pricky?'

  


Ron doubled over laughing. He only stopped when Hermione slapped Ron's arm for the second time this afternoon.

  


"His name is Percy, Draco."

  


Hermione told him.

  


"Oh okay, will he be there.?"

  


Draco and Ron both stopped laughing quickly after Draco spoke.

  


"No. Percy is not speaking to the family right now. But we don't need him. I'll get Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and us three there. You just get Ginny there."

  


Ron put his hands in his pockets. He suddenly remembered something.

  


"Hey.....Um.....Draco. Um................ don't get mad at me but remember last week when I found you and Ginny out by the lake and I got mad and told her I was going to owl our mother?"

  


Draco looked at Ron a little disappointed.

  


"You already told them."

  


He said in a quite voice. More of a statement then a question.

  


"Mate I'm real sorry. I feel terrible. I was mad and I regret it. But at least Bill, Charlie, Fred and George don't know."

  


Ron really did feel bad. 

  


Draco didn't want to ruin the new found friendship. He wanted to ask Ron 'How could you do this to Ginny' but he didn't. He just blinked his eye's a few times and nodded his head.

  


"Yah............Okay you get your part done and I'll get Dumbledore to say yes. He won't refuse us now. He would never tell the Dream Team no."

  


Draco said this with a huge smile on his face. The three members of the Dream Team all rolled their eye's simultaneously. All three then smiled and turned around and walked away. Leaving a very happy Draco Malfoy in their wake.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


I know that chapter was not very long. The next chapter will be longer. All the chapters are going to start getting longer. I feel that the story is dragging on and I'm not even to the part of the story that's good yet. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

  



	9. That Night The Burrow

Hello readers. I am here to update again. Sorry it has taken me so long. A little bit of computer problems. 

  


As I said before the story is not moving fast enough for me. So, I am going to be putting 2 chapters together. This will be the first chapter that has 2 chapters in it. If it is moving to fast for all of you please tell me and I will stop doubling the chapters up. 

  


Alright, here we go.

  


Ch. 9 The Explanation and The Burrow

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


After dinner that same evening Draco looked for Ginny so they could go and speak to the head master.

  


He found Ginny in the library. She was deeply immersed in a book. So much she didn't notice him walk in and right up behind her.

  


He placed both of his hands behind his back and leaned forward, his face inches from the

back of her head. He inhaled her sent. Draco loved the way Ginny smelled.

  


Ginny still gave no sign that she noticed Draco was there yet.

  


Draco slowly removed his hands from his back and then quickly placed them in front of Ginny's eyes saying only one word into her ear

  


"Lover"

  


With Draco's hands still over her eyes she decided to tease Draco a bit. 

  


"Oh Harry we shouldn't do this in public. What if Draco saw us?"

  


Ginny now had a huge grin on her face and Draco's hands fell onto her shoulders. Draco leaned his head around her body to look into her face.

  


His eyes were enormous and he wore a surprise look on his face.

  


"Excuse me Miss. Weasley."

  


"Gotcha. Your so easy to play with."

  


Ginny leaned forward and kissed Draco quickly on the lips.

  


"But I love you anyways."

  


Draco took a seat next to Ginny.

  


"What are you reading?"

  


He asked her.

"Well, Hermione told me about this potion that she has used before called the polyjuice potion. It sounded really interesting. So, I thought I would look it up."

  


She explained to him.

  


"Oh, I've heard my father talk about it before. I think he's used it once or twice. Nasty tasting he says."

  


"Oh really. Nothing I have read talks about the taste but this sounds kind of wicked. You can physically become someone else. That sounds kind of bad ass."

  


She went on

  


"Wait......when did Granger use this potion?"

  


He asked.

  


Ginny's thoughts whirled around in her head faster then she ever thought they could. She first off didn't like talking about her first year here at Hogwarts and second off she didn't want to tell Draco that Ron and Harry had taken the polyjuice potion to speak to him as Crabb and Goyle.

  


"Umm.....Well....Uha....Did I say used it. I meant reed about it. You know Hermione always reading something."

  


Then Ginny gave one of those nervous laughs.

  


Draco stared at Ginny for a moment. Then he let the thought pass on.

  


"Listen, we should go and speak to Dumbledore soon. I want to be able to owl your parents as soon as possible of our arrival."

  


Draco started packing Ginny's books up. Ginny signed in relief and chuckled as Draco fumbled around with her things.

  


Draco finished packing Ginny's stuff, stood up, pulled Ginny's chair out and lead her out of the library and in the direction of the head masters office.

  


"Yummy lemon drops."

  


Ginny said to the gargoyle in front of the headmasters entrance door.

  


The gargoyle jumped off to the side, the door slid open and the spiral staircase began escalating around and around.

  


Once up and off the stair case they both stood in front of the massive cherry wood door.

  


Just as Draco raised his hand to knock on the door it opened. Dumbledore stood before the two young children with a large grin on his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

  


"Yes!!!"

  


Draco and Ginny looked at each other contemplating the odd welcome from their headmaster. Draco broke the silence 

  


"Did we catch you at a busy moment Professor Dumbledore?"

  


"Yes Mr. Malfoy I am a little busy but the answer to your question is yes, you may all to the Burrow for the weekend."

  


Ginny quickly looked at Dumbledore after he spoke.

  


"All of us? Headmaster there are only two of us. Draco and I want to go to the Burrow. Ginny rolled her eyes just a little, only enough for Draco to notice.

  


"Of course Miss Wesley. My deepest apologies. Must have been an old man moment."

  


Draco on the other hand knew what the Headmaster was talking about and got the message loud and clear.

  


"Thank you very much Headmaster."

  


"Anytime Mr. Malfoy."

  


The Professor curtly nodded his head and closed the door.

  


Draco and Ginny only took about 5 minutes to get back to his room. He had some dessert ready and waiting for them when they got there. 

  


"Black tie moose cake for you my dear."

  


Draco handed Ginny a plate of cake.

  


"Draco, stop stalling and tell me why your father beat you like that."

  


Ginny had that don't cross me tone to her voice.

  


"Alright Ginny. First thing you have to know is that I will take care of this. It will NOT happen."

  


Draco took Ginny in his arms and squeezed her tight. Ginny didn't say a thing. She just waited for him to continue.

  


"As you know that afternoon after class I left for my parents home. I was greeted by my mother and pulled in to my fathers study right away."

  


Ginny put her cake down and began to listen with both ears now. 

  


"My father started the conversation off light. 'How is school?' 'How are the teachers treating you?' things like that. They he went in for the kill."

  


Draco closed his eye's and could see the whole thing in his mind's eye.

  


~*~

  


Draco was sitting on the leather couch opposite his fathers hard wood black oak desk. The fire was roaring providing the only light in the room. His father had a grin on his face. Draco knew this was not good. Lucius never grinned 

  


"I have made all the arrangements for a very special 18th birthday gift my son."

  


Draco had not even had his 17th birthday yet and his father was making plans for his 18th. 

  


"May I ask father what arrangements you've been making?"

  


Draco stared directly into his fathers eye's. Over the years of abuse and neglect he had learned how to read Lucius expressionless face.

  


Today there was a dangerous pride in Lucius' eyes.

  


"I have convinced our Master to induct you into the circle despite your age and he has agreed."

  


Lucius looked genuinely proud of Draco. But Draco on the other hand could not believe what he was hearing. 

  


"Who said I wanted to be a Death Eater? Because let me clear it up for anyone who believes I do. I DON"T!!!"

  


That's when the Cruciatus curse hit him for the first time that night, and trust me it wasn't the last. He had been so angry at his father that he didn't even see it coming let alone time to pull his wand out and defend himself.

  


Draco had received this curse before. So it was no surprise to Lucius that Draco didn't scream out in pain. Draco was sure that Lucius suffered from Wizards shifts (Bipolar to us). Lucius went from proud to angry in 2.3 seconds flat. But this shift was different. Draco was actually scared this time. Not that he was going to let Lucius know that.

  


Lucius stopped the curse, walked over to Draco and while Draco was still on the floor he kicked him in the ribs. Draco pulled his body into the fetal position cradling his ribs.

  


Lucius bent down and pulled Draco up by his hair.

  


"You will join the circle boy. Wether you like it or not."

  


Draco looked straight into Lucius' eyes and spit in his face.

  


"No I will not."

  


Lucius was furious, but so was Draco.

  


Lucius still had a hand full of Draco's platinum blonde hair. He pulled Draco's head back and punched him in the face. He then let go of Draco's hair and put both hands tightly around his neck and began chocking Draco.

  


Draco struggled. He became light headed quickly. He started to pass out but Lucius let him drop to the ground. 

  


Draco gasped for air then he grabbed at his throat. It hurt. This was not a regular, everyday, ordinary Lucius beating. Lucius began beating Draco with his fists. Rarely did Lucius do anything for himself. He always relied on his magic. By the time Lucius was done with Draco (45 min. later) he had broken his right arm, broken his nose, blacken both of his eyes, strangled him 2 more times and had placed the Cruciatus curse on him a total of 5 times that night. Draco's hole body was bruised. The last thing Lucius said to Draco was;

  


"You will do as your told boy."

  


And with that he left his study leaving Draco laying on the floor.

  


Draco collected himself the best he could and apparated into Hogsmead. Only a few moments later his head of house Professor Snape walked up the street out of Knockturn ally and spotted Draco.

  


"Oh dear boy you said no."

  


That was the last thing Draco remembered hearing because he passed out immediately. 

~*~

  


Draco open his eyes and took a cleansing breath and looked to Ginny who had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her this news sooner.

  


Draco knew what was going on in her mind. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly.

  


"Don't worry my love. I won't let it happen. I will not become a Death Eater."

  


He needed to light the mood a little. It was getting depressingly serious in here. 

  


"But I will become a Ginny eater."

  


He began to nip at Ginny's neck, but she pushed him away.

  


"Um...........I don't think so. Do you think your father has given up this little quest of his yet?"

  


Draco didn't want to many questions about this. But he started this and knew Ginny would ask tones of questions.

  


"Well, I don't know. I hope when I tell him that I'm marring you he might get the idea that my life will not be run by him."

  


Ginny had a horrible thought run through her head. She had to remain calm before she asked it thought. She took a long slow breath.

  


"Draco?"

  


He didn't like the way she asked his name like that.

  


"Yes love?"

  


He again trying to keep the mood somewhat light.

  


"Did you ask me to marry you to show your father something?"

  


Ginny's eyes immediately got watery. She was still sitting in his lap. Draco berried his face in her hair and shook his head.

  


"No Virginia no, no, no. A thousand times no. Please don't ever think I asked you to marry me for any other reason then I want you to be mine forever."

  


Ginny was so relieved. She never thought once that Draco had an ulterior motive to their marriage up until now. But, now there was no question in her mind. He loved her and she loved him.

  


"Draco, how can I help you with this? I don't want a Death Eater for a husband."

  


She smirked at the last part there.

  


Draco thought for a moment. He had never had anyone offer to help him deal with his father. He also knew the consequences of dealing with him and he would not subject anyone to that especially that woman he loved.

  


"Love I don't think there is anything you can do."

  


Ginny just looked at Draco 'Why are men always so stubborn. If he won't let me help him I'll do it without him knowing' She smiled a girly smile and said

  


"Alright love. But you let me know if there is anything I can do. Alright?"

  


"I will Virginia. I love you so much."

  


He kissed her.

  
  


The week went by very quickly. Before Ginny knew it, it was Friday. She was sitting in the last class of the day. Transfiguration.

  


All of Ginny and Draco's bags were packed and sitting down in the dungeon in his room. Finally class ended. She ran out of class and straight to the dungeon. She knew that Draco had Potions as his last class on Friday. 

She got to the Potions class room before he came out. She peered in and watched him speak to the dream team. 'Oh no guys don't fight with him. Please don't put him in a funky mood.' She pleaded as if they could hear her.

  


Draco must have sensed her presence because he suddenly turned his head and looked at her. He panicked just slightly. He didn't expect to find Ginny at his last class while he discussed plans to go to the Burrow. He turned back to the Dream Team and averted his eyes towards her. All three member of the Dream Team looked at her, and then back at Draco.

  


"We have to go."

  


Ron told Draco loud enough for Ginny to hear.

  


'Smooth guys' Draco thought to himself. But let them leave without a word. 

  


They all walked past Ginny and nodded at her without saying a word. 

  


Draco came out of the room and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

  


"What was that all about?"

  


She asked Draco in an accusing sort of tone. He looked at her. He hated to lie to her. But this was going to be a good lie.

  


"I have no idea. Their so weird."

  


He put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and started walking her to his room.

  


"We should get ready to go love. Do you think we should eat dinner her or do you think your mom will make dinner?"

  


Ginny closed her eyes and laughed. Draco really didn't know her mother at all.

  


"Her feelings would be really hurt if we didn't eat there. So lets go and get our stuff."

  


This is the same thing Draco had just discussed with Ron. This is what Draco wanted Ginny to say. 

  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already to go. There things were sitting up in Dumbledore's office so they could just flo there.

  


Draco was slow about getting their trunks up to Dumbledore's office. He didn't want to run into the other three. It would ruin the surprise. 

  


Finally they got to the Gargoyle.

  


"Yummy lemon drops"

  


Ginny said. In a matter of moments they were both saying their good-byes to their Headmaster.

  


Ginny was the first to go. She grabbed a hand full of powder and stepped into the fire. 

  


"The Burrow"

  


She yelled and she was gone in a flash. Draco just stared at the spot where she was only a second ago. He really hated traveling by flo powder. But he could not apparate out of Hogwarts. He turned to the Headmaster and said

  


"7:30 tonight alright. I want everyone she cares about to be there."

  


Dumbledore nodded his head and grinned. Miss Weasley had done this to him. Dumbledore was so proud of the man that Draco was becoming.

  


Draco stopped into the fire.

  


"The Burrow."

  


He yelled and he was gone. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Only for the woman he loved.

  


He fell to the floor when he arrived. Ginny was standing there waiting for him. He stood up brushed himself off and rolled his eyes.

  


"Mom were here...........Mom.............Mother?"

  


There was no answer. Draco got a little worried. 'They all should be here by now' he thought to himself.

  


"Outside darling. Come on out and bring Draco."

  


A huge relief came over him. He ran in front of Ginny. He wanted to see her face when she saw everyone. He burst out the door and turned on his heals. Ginny walked out the door and gasped.

  


"Oh Merlin. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron what are you all doing here?"

  


Ginny couldn't stop grinning. She was so happy to see her whole family. They would all get to hear the wonderful news at once. She ran over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. 

  


"Did you do this?"

  


This was such a Draco Malfoy thing to do. It always had to be big and flashy.

  


"Well, me and the Dream Team. Do we get a reward for being creative?"

  


Ginny pulled Draco's ear down to her mouth.

  


"I have a reward for you that I can't give to them. But if you want everyone to get a little bit of that reward alright. But I'll leave that decision up to you."

  


Draco looked up to the sky and placed his index finger on his chin and pretended to think.

  


"I think that I'm going to be selfish and keep all the reward for myself."

  


Draco gave Ginny and quick kiss and let go of her body and walked over to the table and greeted the rest of the men. 

  


Ginny walked over to hugger her mother.

  


"Hello Ginny dear. How are you?"

  


Molly Weasley asked her only daughter. 

  


"I'm great. I have great news that of course you already know. Who else here knows."

  


Molly quickly surveyed who was there.

  


"None of your brothers except for Ron knows."

  


Ginny smiled.

  


"Good I'll tell everyone after dinner."

  


Dinner went without a hitch. A couple of questions of 'why are we all here' which were all squashed very quickly by a giddy Ginny Weasley.

  


"You'll all have to wait until I'm ready to tell you."

  


They all continued with dinner. Dessert was served and Ginny was they only person that took her time eating. Even Draco wanted to take her dessert from her. But of course he didn't. About 20 min after everyone else was done with their dessert Ginny was still eating. Molly took all the other plates into the house. Charlie stood up and walked over behind Ginny, picked her up of the bench and lifted her very petite form above his head.

  


"Charlie Weasley, you put me down now."

  


She said as she kicked her legs. Charlie had one hand under her arm and the other on her hip holding her sideways about 7 feet in the air.

  


"Don't kick Gin. I might drop you."

  


Charlie told her as he laughed.

  


"Draco make him put me down."

  


Charlie had his back to Draco looking up at Ginny. He slowly turned his body around with Ginny still high in the air. He raised an eye brow at Draco. Draco quickly through his hands up in the air.

  


"Sorry Ginny."

  


Was all Draco said then laughed.

  


"Smart man. Now are you going to tell us what's going on or do I have to throw you over to Bill?"

  


Charlie said looking back up at Ginny. Bill stood up and Charlie bent his elbow threatening to throw Ginny to Bill. She squealed

  


"No.........no..........no..... alright I'll tel you. Put me down please."

  


Charlie pull his hand away and dropped Ginny about 2 feet and caught her in a big bear hug. He squeezed Ginny until she almost couldn't breath. He pulled her cheek to his lips and blow a raspberry on it.

  


"Ahh...........would you stop it Charlie."

  


Charlie let go of her. Draco got up and put his arms around her waist. She immediately slapped his arms away.

  


"Oh no, don't you run to my rescue now. I'm on the ground now. Your really lucky I love you."

  


Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George turned their heads in shook.

  


"Love"

  


All four said in unison.

Draco was blocking Ginny's view of al four of her bothers. She peered around Draco's body and Draco looked over his shoulder.

  


"Um......well........ya. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

  


Ginny took Draco's hand and turned his body around. She stepped in front of his body. He wrapped his arms around he waist and rested his chin on her head.

  


"Alright Gin we're listening."

  


Bill said to Ginny crossing his arms over his chest while Charlie cracked his knuckles giving Draco a murderous look.

  


"Alright well, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George"

  


Ginny took a deep breath that made Draco squeeze her body for support.

  


"Me and Draco are......................"

Charlie cut Ginny off though........

"Having a baby."

  


More of a statement then a question. Charlie made a mad dash for Draco. Draco's eyes got big and he let go of Ginny's body and ran in the opposite direction.

"No Charlie me and Draco are not having a baby. At least not now. Stop chasing him and come back over here both of you."

  


Charlie had chased Draco up a tree. Charlie gave Draco one last look and walked back over to where his other brothers were standing.

  


Charlie stood next to Bill.

  


"At least he knows to be afraid of us. He's not really the arrogant bastard that Ron says he is."

  


Charlie and Bill looked over at Draco climbing out of the tree.

  


"Now Gin if your not having a baby what is it?"

  


Draco walked over and joined Ginny again. He was out of breath.

  


"Merlin, Charlie where did you learn to be that fast?"

  


Charlie just stared at Draco for a moment.

  


"I chase Dragon's in Romania for a living................Dragon!!!"

  


Charlie just winked at Draco. Draco wasn't sure what to make of this so he just smiled and stood behind Ginny again. His firm grip on her shoulders.

  


Ginny smiled, put her arms around Draco from behind her.

  


"Me and Draco are getting married."

  


She finally blurted out.

  


"Oh no your not."

  


This time Bill was the one who took off after Draco. But Ginny was ready this time. She rammed her hand into her pocket and grabbed her wand. She pointed it right at Bill.

  


"Now Bill you don't want me to use this on you, do you?"

  


Bill just looked at her dumbfounded.

  


"You tell him love."

  


Draco yelled after her from up in the tree already. Ginny just rolled her eye's. Bill looked away from Ginny and up at Draco.

  


"You shut up, up there. And you young lady. Your what..a 6th year Hogwarts student. I break spells and curses for Gringots bank. What do you think that you can do to me that I can't repel?"

  


Ginny know that she could not do much to Bill. She was really hoping something magical would happened so she would not have to follow through with the threat.

  


"Oh Merlin. What is the meaning of this Virginia Weasley? You lower that wand this instant."

  


Ginny looked over at her mother and thanked Merlin. Then she looked back over to Bill and whispered;

  


"Your lucky mom came out and saved your butt."

  


Then she winked at Bill and ran over to Draco. He was coming down from the tree. Fred and George walked over to their mother followed by Charlie. 

  


"Mom do you know what Ginny just told us?"

  


"No dear what did she tell you?"

  


Charlie chimed in this time.

  


"She said that her and Draco-the-tree-climber want to get married. Did you know about this?"

  


Molly Weasley looked at the boys as if they didn't just tell her this life altering news.

  


"Oh yes dears isn't it wonderful news?"

  


By now Ginny was dragging a very reluctant Draco back over to where her now four brothers and mother were all standing.

  


Ginny stood next to her mother. Draco stood behind both women. He put his arm around Molly's shoulder and around Ginny's shoulder as well, and smiled at the boys.

  


"Yes boys I have been told that these two want to get married, and I support it. May I ask why any of you don't?"

  


All the boys lowered their heads. They all new that Draco had saved Ginny's life only a year ago. Finally someone spoke up.

  


"Their to young mom. They don't even know what love is let alone how to feel it."

  


Molly put both hands on her hips and looked at Charlie Weasley. Charlie already knew he was in trouble. He could see that Weasley temper raising in his mother, and he was not looking forward to the out come.

  


"How dare you Charlie Weasley. Just because your heart is incapable of love at the moment doesn't mean your sisters isn't. Me and your father have had a very long talk about this and we feel their ready. If we, as her parents, wanted your opinion on this situation we would have asked for it. Now you march your butt up stairs this minuet and...........and..............clean your room."

  


Molly Weasley had her wand out, slapping the palm of her hand.

  


Charlie didn't want to go up stairs.

  


"But mom............"

  


"No buts Charlie Weasley.....................go now."

  


Charlie scuffed his feet and walked very slowly. As he passed Draco he leaned in;

  


"Are you sure you want to marry her? That's what she's going to turn out like."

  


"Yes Charlie I'm sure I want to marry your sister."

  


Charlie just sighed.

  


"All right man you get what you deserve."

  


Charlie turned and kept walking. Molly turned around to face Charlie's back side.

  


"I heard that Charlie Weasley."

  


Then a stream of red sparkling lights shot out of Molly's wand and hit Charlie square in the butt. He jumped, grabbed his butt and moved faster up the stairs.

  


Just as everyone stopped laughing at what Molly just did they all began to gather around Draco and Ginny. Bill grabbed Draco and drug him off into the circle of guys. Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and of course Harry Potter all congratulated Draco on his engagement.

  


Molly and Hermione dragged Ginny off into another circle talking about how to do the wedding. General plans is all for that moment.

  


Arthur being the protective father/husband he is sensed another presence in the house, and when he looked up his eyes meet those blue eyes. All the men then looked up and became deathly quite.

  


Finally the woman noticed that the men were not talking and they looked in the direction of the men's stairs as well.

  


"Head Master what are you doing here?"

  


Ginny asked as she ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Everyone then walked over to greet the man. Even Charlie peered his head out of his bedroom window.

  


"I to was invited here. With word of joyous news."

  


Dumbledore looked up at Charlie resting his arms on the window sill.

  


"Mom can I please come down. I think I have learned my lesson."

  


"Only if you can behave yourself."

  


Before she even had her sentence completed Charlie was down the stairs greeting his old Headmaster.

  


"So if I may ask what is the wonderful news?"

Draco looked at Ginny and then at Dumbledore.

  


"I have asked Virginia to marry me and she has excepted."

  


If it was possible the Headmasters grin got even bigger.

  


"That is wonderful you two. Congratulations. When is the big day?"

  


Ginny looked at Draco. They really hadn't gotten that far yet.

  


"We have not made any solid plans yet. But as soon as we know you'll know."

  


The Headmaster placed a hand on each Ginny and Draco at the same time.

  


"Yes!!!......This is right."

  


He stood there with his hand on each of them for a moment longer. Then he pulled his hands back.

  


"Let me know."

  


With that said he walked back in the house accompanied by Bill and Charlie.

  


The rest followed one by one after congratulating the now openly engaged couple. 

  


Everyone went inside to bid Dumbledore a fare well. Ginny and Draco were left out side to talk.

  


"Well, that went pretty well don't you think?"

  


Ginny said to Draco. Draco looked at her with one of those I can't believe you just said that looks.

  


"Went well....................Ginny your two oldest brothers chased me up a tree. That's the most exercise I've had in days. I fly, I don't run and climb trees."

  


He rolled his eyes at the back door that Bill and Charlie just walked through.

  


"Well other then that......................You get more exercise then that in bed with me................

At least they all know now and they are all happy for us."

  


"Yes, I get a great work out with you. But I like that kind of work out. I don't like running from two very over protective older brothers. And that crack from Charlie about my name.........But yes it's great that they know. I hope it's that easy to tell my mother and father."

  


Ginny hugged Draco. She know that was something that was weighing very heavily on his mind and now she knows he's also worried about that 18th birthday gift from his father. 

  


"So when do you think we should have this blessed event?"

  


Ginny asked Draco to change the subject.

  


"Well, I had a few dates in mind that I wanted to run past you. Do you have any dates in mind?"

  


"Ya I have a few as well. What are yours?"

  


She looked up at Draco

  


"Well, one date is July 23. What do you think about that day?"

  


"I think it might be to hot to have a wedding then. My dress will have several layers to it. What about April 9th? What do you think about that day?"

  


"I have O.W.L.S. this year. I need to keep my mind focused second semester. What about December 21. It's the first day of winter. What about that day?"

  


Ginny thought for a moment.

  


"Do you think that might be to close to Christmas?"

  


"Ya, you might be right."

  


They both thought for just a moment longer.

  


"How about October 29th?"

  


Ginny started.

  


"The day before our birthdays."

  


Draco finished her sentence with out skipping a beat.

  


They looked at each other. They were getting good at finishing each others sentences. It was getting a little scarey. They both laughed at the occurrence.

  


"Well, I suppose it's settled Ginny my love we will wed on the eve of our birthdays."

  


"That sounds perfect to me. Now kiss me and tell me you love me."

  


Draco kissed Ginny's lips very softly and whispered in her ear.

  


"I love you so very much Ginny. I don't think I could ever stand to be with out you. Now I'm tired which room is yours."

  


Ginny had not thought about it Molly was probably not going to let Draco sleep in the same bed as her.

  


"I'll show you were my room is but I doubt my mother is going to let you sleep in my bed. You'll most likely sleep with Harry and Ron."

  


Draco for the first time in a while got his ever popular smirk on and just shook his head.

  


"I knew those two were bed buddies. Do they ever let Granger play bed tag with them?"

  


"Draco, your really are a pervert, you know that."

  


"But that's what you love about me. Besides I have not slept with out you since I asked you to marry me."

  


"Well this will make it all the sweeter when we go back to school on Sunday. Now lets go inside before they start to worry about us."

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Alright, so that's it for now. Tell me what you think. If it's to much information at once I'll slow it down. But let me know. K thanks

  



End file.
